Under The Bed
by Lala to the power of 2
Summary: Haru, it turns out, IS hiding something something dirty under his bed, after all. Rin... appreciates this.


Rin waited as patiently as he could in Haru's room, his boyfriend downstairs preparing something for them to eat while they studied (or, more probably, made out like the teenagers they were.) But Haru had been gone for a while, which mean the was probably making mackerel instead of a normal afternoon snack like fruit or sandwiches. So he could be gone a while yet.

So Rin was bored. And figured that it was his right as Haru's boyfriend to snoop around until he found something fun. So naturally the first place to look in under the bed, because its not like Haru lives with anyone he has to hide things FROM (unless you count Nagisa) so he might as well check the most obvious place.

To his mild surprise, he did actually find something under there. An average cardboard shoebox, likely to contain anything from old photos and knickknacks to actual shoes. Knowing Haru, more likely to be where he keeps his art supplies.

It was not where he kept his art supplies.

What Rin did find seemed fairly innocuous. A medium sized towel laid on top of something, but otherwise the box seemed mostly empty. The natural reaction was of course, to move the towel and see what was underneath.

It took half a moment to realize what exactly the lime green cylinder was. Even if he hadn't been able to recognize it, the half-empty bottle of water-based personal lubricant sitting next to it was kind of a dead giveaway.

He stared, frozen. He wasn't sure for how long, but it must have been a minute because the next thing he was aware of Haru was RIGHT there, a tray of snacks falling to the floor with a clatter as Haru slammed the lid back on the box.

For a moment, neither of them moved. Both red-faced and still staring at the lid of the cardboard box, unable to meet each others eyes.

Flailing for a way to break the awkward tension, Rin said the only thing that came to mind. "Green?"

Haru flinched, turning his head away. "I-it was… the only color this size came in. Ah. All the others were… seemed too… big."

There was more silence.

A little desperately, Haru added "It's glow in the dark."

It was, for some reason, _that_ sent Rin's imagination into instant overdrive. Haru on his bed, in the dark, with his… with _that thing,_ INSIDE him. _Glowing_ as he moved it in and out of his lubed up hole, his legs twitching on either side of his body. Maybe he did it on his back, biting his lip as both hands worked, one stroking his cock as the other pushed the toy into his body…

The thing was, Rin _liked_ Haru. Liked pretty much everything about being with him, in fact. Liked swimming with him, arguing with him, joking with him (especially since it was so hard to make Haru laugh), competing against him, and he liked when Haru said nothing at all but they simply shared a space because he liked it when they were _together._

And yeah, obviously, he was attracted to him – Haru was beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that. Rin wouldn't be dating the guy, wouldn't regularly make out with and downright grope someone he didn't find attractive, but…

This? Even just _imagining_ something as unbearably erotic as Haru and his damned _toy_… The thought was never gonna leave his mind now. Anytime he looked at his boyfriend Rin was going to think of this moment, imagine him and his fucking vibrator. Remember the way he looks right now, so damned embarrassed and _cute,_ fidgeting and darting his eyes around and so red-faced his skin was practically glowing.

It was all just so ridiculously, stupidly sexy Rin was probably going to **explode.**

Haru turned around, apparently aiming to clean the floor of snacks, but Rin's voice stopped him before he could move from his spot.

"Haru," he called, voice rough. "Hey, Haru. Tell me… What do you think about?" His boyfriend instantly tensed, back ramrod straight and head still turned away, so he didn't see when Rin shifted forward to crawl towards him. "What do you think of when you're using that thing?"

"Nothing," Haru said firmly, eyes darting towards Rin and widening when he saw how close he was getting. "I don't think about anything when I…" he looked away again, swallowing. "T-touch myself. I just… do what my body needs. Like exercise."

"_Really,_" Rin purred, now close enough to bury his face in Haru's neck, resulting in a gasp. "You don't think about anything, huh?" One hand touched Haru's knee softly, moving slowly to stroke up the thigh. "You've never, for example, thought about the time we all went to the beach, and while we were all swimming, and you and I snuck off to kiss where no one would see us. How we were still all wet, grabbing and rubbing against each other, and we both got so hard we had to go back in the water so the others wouldn't notice." He paused to appreciate the slight tremble that was now running through Haru. "You've never thought about that?"

Haru bit his lip, still refusing to look at Rin. "Definitely not. Such a thing never crossed my mind." He didn't move, though, continuing to let Rin touch him.

"Never, huh?" Rin chuckled, stopping to lick a stripe up Haru's neck. "You're such a liar." He whispered, kissing at his boyfriend's jaw as his hand moved up from Haru's thigh to unbutton his pants. "I've thought about it, you know," he mumbled into Haru's ear, carefully working down Haru's zipper without putting any pressure on his groin, a task made more difficult by Haru's heavy breathing and the slight tremble running through his whole body. "Just that night when I got back to my dorm, actually. I jacked off thinking about you, thinking about how you felt against me. Thought about if we'd had time, all the things I'd like to have done to you. Thought about peeling that suit off you," Rin had Haru's pants open now, but he still didn't touch him properly. Instead, he pushed Haru's shoulders to gently press his back to the ground, leaning to hover over him. "Maybe dropping to my knees and licking up your thighs… They were dry under the suit, right? While the rest of your body was dripping with water," Rin purred, "even just thinking about it is hot," he leaned down again to bite at Haruka's neck, resulting in a sharp gasp and an upward thrust of his hips. Rin used that opportunity to slide Haru's open pants down his hips, sucking harshly at the bite as he wrestled the garment off the rest of the way, tossing them to the side and leaning back.

Haru was looking at him now, face red and eyes cloudy with arousal. He was still laying on his back, an his head was turned to the side a little, exposing the bitten and damp spot on his throat that Rin had just been attending to. He was still wearing his shirt, and god, they hadn't even gotten his tie off yet. His underwear was tented with his arousal, his chest was heaving from his heavy breathing, and _fuck_ was he ever gorgeous.

He was starting to look annoyed, though. "Rin," he huffed, and the redhead watched as one of Haru's hands started to pull his tie loose while the other reached to Rin's head, pulling him down by the hair into a real kiss.

Rin licked into his mouth as he helped his boy with unbuttoning his shirt, sucking on Haru's tongue as they slipped off his tie and opened the garment. He ran his hands down the newly exposed sides, and finally pressed their hips together. Haru gasped into his mouth, clutching at Rin's hair, and rocked up against him turn, pulling their faces apart just enough to pant the word "_Skin,_" into his boyfriend's cheek.

Rin nodded, pulling away to tug his shirt over his head. Haru's hand was back in his hair as soon as he got it off, pulling him back down and reattaching their mouths to each other in a wet kiss while his other hand worked on opening Rin's pants. It was slow going, with them desperately kissing and groping each other, and in the end before Haru could get the redhead's zipper all the way down Rin had slid Haruka's underpants far enough down his legs to pull one foot out. Without the obstruction, Rin could shove Haru's legs open, and he wasted no time – he settled his weight on his knees and his hands on Haru's ass, kneading and squeezing the bare flesh.

Haru gasped, clutching at his boyfriend's shoulders and rocking his hips up dirtily, the bare flesh of his dick rubbing against Rin's underwear, since god damn it he hadn't been able to pull Rin's cock out before he was distracted.

Rin was apparently not distracted, though, as one of his hands moved meaningfully towards Haru's cleft until he had a searching finger pressed against his entrance. Haruka's thighs clamped down around Rin's at the sensation, his boyfriend's fingertip pressing and rubbing the sensitive area as his other hand groped the sensitive flesh of his ass hard enough to leave marks.

"F-fuck,_ Rin_," Haru panted, nails digging marks into the skin of his shoulders.

Rin looked down, surprised. "Holy shit, I don't think I've ever heard you swear before," he muttered, taking in the flushed and desperate face of his boy gratefully.

Haru buried his face his neck, hissing "Shut _up,_" and pushing his hips meaningfully _down. _Rin groaned, low in his throat, and regretfully pulled away, to which Haru demanded "where are you going? Get _back _here."

Rin moaned again. "God, just hold on for a second you impatient _slut,_" reaching behind him towards _the box _even as Haru kicked at his face for the comment.

He was back on his boyfriend in moments, dragging the shoebox with him and grabbing the lube out. Haru's whole body shuddered when he saw, tossing his head back onto the floor and covering his mouth with one hand. His legs, however, opened up again, one drawn up at the knee and exposing him quite invitingly.

It took no time at all for Rin to have lube on his fingers, and he leaned down to cover Haru's body with his own as his right hand returned to Haru's waiting ass. Rin bit at his flushed neck as his finger breached inside Haru's body, and the desperate muffled groan his boyfriend made into his own hand made Rin's cock twitch in the pants he now wished he wasn't wearing.

"Holy _fuck_, Haru," Rin gasped, "It slid _right in_." he marveled, flexing and curling the finger experimentally. "How often do you _do_ this to yourself?"

Haru moaned under his hand, pulling it away to mutter "I don't know, the normal amount?" he stretched out one leg to wrap around Rin's waist, his hips squirming. "A few times a week or something."

A few times a week? If it was that often then… "You mean like, every time you masturbate? This is just how you get off?" he asked in wonder, and holy SHIT he needed to get his dick out before his underwear choked him to death. But that would mean moving one of his hands, and if he moved his left hand he'd fall over and if he moved his right he'd need to take it _out of Haruka,_ and that was completely unacceptable. It was really more important to keep moving his finger right now than to. Like. Breathe or anything. In fact, it was super important that he now add a second finger to see if he could get Haru to make more noise, because he had his head thrown back and was panting and flushed and that was amazing, but he was pretty sure the sound he had made earlier had been the best moment of Rin's life.

Most of his fingers were still pretty wet, and apparently Haru was USED to this sort of thing, because the second digit slid in almost as easily as the first. Haru made a small sound that meant he approved, which Rin deeply appreciated. He could do better though, he knew, and set about taking his boyfriend apart. He pumped his fingers in and out, marveling at the feeling of how _hot _Haru was inside. Hot and tight and slick, like he was sucking Rin's fingers in, like his body was trying to keep him inside, and Rin started to flex and curl and scissor his fingers just for the sake of feeling more of Haru's insides.

It didn't hurt that his boyfriend seemed to like that, too. His leg shifted and flexed against Rin, one hand moving back to cover his mouth again while the right hand slid up to clutch at red hair.

"Fuck, Haru, you're so sexy," he panted. "You can take more right?" he asked, watching the way Haruka's eyes flashed and his body twitched at the question. Not waiting for an answer, he pushed a third finger in. It was a bit harder to get that one in than the other two had been, but _oh,_ was it worth it, because Haru's grip was so tight he was pulling strands of hair out and his hips were squirming and writhing on the floor and Rin was probably going to come in his pants before this was over.

Which was actually sounded pretty gross, come to think of it. "Ah, Haru," he asked, slowly feeling as much of Haru's insides as he could with the limited maneuverability. "Could you uh, get my pants?"

Haru groaned, but nodded quickly, reluctantly moving his hand from Rin's hair to finish unzipping his trousers, tugging his underwear down enough to pull out the swollen cock. He squeezed it a little, giving it a few quick strokes before something Rin did with his fingers sent a jolt through his body, and he reflexively tightened his grip.

"Nnng- gentle, Haru," Rin winced, groaning a little as Haru's hand loosened and he gave Rin's dick another softer pump. "That's good."

"You stopped moving your hand," Haru looked annoyed, even through his heavily flushed face, and Rin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry, your Highness," he teased, and returned his attention to Haru's ass. He thrust his fingers in harshly, and the suddenness of it caused Haru's leg to spasm, and his hand flew from Rin's cock to claw at his shoulder, sinking his nails in deeper as Rin flexed and massaged with his finger tips.

Haru's body has loosened a little, and Rin experimented. He twisted and curled and twitched his fingers in any way he could think of, watching Haru's face and body to see what he liked. He didn't even care that his own dick was being neglected, addicted to Haru's reactions and the heat of his body. His fingers would clench and his legs would tighten where they were clamped around Rin's waist, and his breaths were getting louder and faster, panting like he sounded at the very end of a long run.

"Fuck, Haru, you're driving me nuts. You sound so hot, you know?" Rin muttered mindlessly, his hand moving faster and less coordinated inside Haru's body, whose response to the increased force was to arch his back sexily.

Rin didn't know how long it had been since he had pushed Haru down, didn't know how long he had been inside Haru. All he knew was the soft, hot feeling tight around his fingers, the sounds and sights and even the _smell _of Haruka, so sexy it was clouding his thoughts with desire.

Haru's hand slid from Rin's shoulder up to his jaw, and he pulled Rin's face back towards his for a wet kiss, licking into each other's mouths messily as Haru rocked his hips down into Rin's hand and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Rin," he panted hotly into his boyfriend's mouth, "I need more."

More? He already had three of his fingers inside, he wasn't sure how a fourth would even get in there. Unless by _more_, he meant…

The redhead's brain shortcircuted, his thoughts careening to a pause and face flushing so red so fast he could feel his own ears burning. He COULDN'T mean… THAT. For god's sake this was dirty enough as it was, they couldn't have their first time hurried on Haru's bedroom floor because Rin had gone rifling through his stuff and gotten horny!

Apparently he had stopped moving, because below him Haru was getting impatient. "Rin," he groaned, fisting his hand in long hair and tugging at him, rolling his hips suggestively.

"Shit," Rin cursed, trying to decide what to do. It's not like he didn't WANT to, but technically he didn't even know that's what Haru _meant_, but he had to do _something _and he was so fucking hard and Haru was, too, so sexy and boneless on the floor, hot and horny and wet because of _him_, and Rin wanted so badly to watch as he made Haru come.

Fuck. He could _do_ that. He was _going_ to do that, Rin decided, pulling his fingers out much to Haru's apparent displeasure. He didn't bother placating him though, reaching behind himself quickly.

Haru had sat up a little to see where Rin thought he was going, and when he saw what was in his hand he made the most delicious sound, moaning "Oh my god," breathily as he fell back against the carpet.

Rin grinned, and pulled one of Haru's legs into his lap so that he could press his dick against Haruka's thigh as he pushed the tip of Haru's vibrator against his boyfriend's twitching asshole.

It slid in easy, like Haru's body was trying to suck the toy inside. Rin supposed he couldn't be surprised considering he had just spent about ten minutes with his fingers in there, lubed up and stretching him loose. Haru had gasped when it slid home, but hadn't reacted much farther than that. Rin wasn't disappointed, though, taking a moment to satisfy himself by rubbing his cock against Haru's smooth thigh, grinning at his boyfriend's impatient twitching.

And then he adjusted his grip on the toy, holding the very end with his fingers to pull the vibrator out slowly, and drinking in the surprised cry when he shoved it back in harshly. He didn't bother taking it slow after that, quickly thrusting it in and out of Haru's willing body, delighting in the new cries pulled out of Haru's throat.

Plus, like this he could thrust and rub his throbbing dick against Haruka's thigh as he fucked him with the toy. He didn't have much room to move his hips, but he didn't need to, really - Haru was turning him on so much just this pressure on his cock was all he needed.

And Haru, sexy and pliant and moaning underneath him, clawing at the carpet and _writhing_. He was close, Rin could tell, and fuck, the redhead was too.

And so on the next thrust in, he flicked the vibrator on, and the noise that was ripped out of Haru was gonna fuel every wet dream and masturbation fantasy he had from now through the rest of his _life,_ and suddenly Haru was coming, screaming and writhing as Rin continued to fuck him through his orgasm.

"Shit," he swore heavily, and before he even knew what he was doing he had let go of the vibrator to pull Haru's other leg against him, pushing Haru's limp and boneless thighs against each other and sliding his hard cock in between them and _fucking them_.

Haru was still gasping and panting and riding out his orgasm, probably because Rin had left the toy ON inside his body, and before he even knew what was happening Rin was coming hard on Haru's gorgeous thighs.

They both pretty much collapsed into a pile after that. Haru reached blindly out, pulling the still-buzzing toy out of his body with a groan and turning it off, not even bothering to toss it to the side or anything as he fell back onto the floor, clinging to Rin as he trembled.

Rin couldn't blame him. He could feel himself shaking, too, reaching to pull Haru into a loose embrace on the floor as they panted together, unable to resist the urge to pull Haru into one last lazy kiss.

They lay together, half naked and covered in sweat and lube and come for a few minutes as they enjoyed the afterglow.

And then Haru sighed, pushing Rin off of him as he sat up, frowned pointedly at Rin and flatly said "Don't go snooping through my stuff."

Rin couldn't help it - he burst out laughing.


End file.
